


Where's My Waverly?

by honeybunsss



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, WayHaught Fluff, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 09:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11437758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybunsss/pseuds/honeybunsss
Summary: "I don't know what to do, Nicole," she sniffles. Nicole sits there and waits, not sure if she should give her space or comfort her. "Everything's moving too fast again, except this time, there's missing chunks in my memory, not to mention missing lipstick and missing silverware and I don't know what's happening to me," she says, the tears finally spilling over. "And it kills me that we keep fighting." (Post 2x03 One-Shot. Canon-ish.)





	Where's My Waverly?

**Author's Note:**

> Wowie. Last time I posted on here, I hadn't even heard of Wynonna Earp before. SURPRISE! I'm Wayhaught trash. I'm really digging Season 2 so far but also am really hating this on-and-off thing with Waverly and Nicole. This short little one-shot just came to me one night. Hope you enjoy! Takes place after 2x03: What could have happened had Waverly visited Nicole after all of them caught the evil thingy in the trophy. 
> 
> Warning: Contains some very short-lived smut... oops.

The floorboards creak underneath Waverly's brown boots as she bounces on her heels with nervous energy and the hope of fighting off the cold weather.

She made Wynonna drive her straight to Nicole's apartment immediately after hearing about her girlfriend's encounter with the demon at the police station. However, she still wasn't sure where she and Nicole stood, considering she did sorta jeopardize Nicole's job and reputation by making out with her during her shift.

But she had to tell Nicole.

Nicole was right. There is definitely something weird going on around here and this time it's interfering directly with her life, but she still can't figure out exactly what it is.

Waverly stares ahead and raises her hand to knock, but before she can, the door creaks open a little, revealing a very hesitant Nicole Haught dressed in pajamas on the other side.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" she asks quietly, shivering from the sudden rush of cold air. The younger Earp looks up into her eyes, suddenly losing her breath and forgetting what she had been planning to say all day. (So much for being a planner.)

"H-hi Nicole," she stumbles, lacing her own fingers together to try and distract herself. Her obvious nervous posture melts the redhead's insides a little, but Nicole maintains her stern disposition as Waverly has trouble keeping eye contact.

"Umm. I-I heard from Wynonna that you got attacked by a demon earlier at the station and I-uhh... I know that you didn't get seriously hurt, but I just wanted to make sure that you were okay because even though you're probably still mad at me for kissing you while you were on patrol, which, by the way, you have every right to be pissed at me because I don't know what I was thinking, I just-umm- I care about you a lot," she rambles, pausing briefly to look at Nicole only to look down at the ground immediately after. "I care about you even if we're still fighting, which also, by the way, is just as bad now as the first time we fought, like I seriously don't know how-"

"Waverly."

"...you've managed to put up with me and I-"

" _Waverly._  I've got a taser. Don't you make me use it," Nicole smirks a little for the first time since Waverly's cheer routine this morning, showing off those cute dimples that Waverly has come to adore. The air suddenly breezes in through the door again, causing goosebumps to form on Nicole's bare legs.

Waverly stands there in her huge coat, staring at the ground and anxiously waiting for Nicole to tell her off or give her the cold shoulder again, but instead, she feels an arm tug her inside where it's a million degrees warmer.

"Waves, you must be freezing your butt off," Nicole scolds, motioning for her to remove her coat and boots and sit on the sofa, then following shortly after. They both take a seat, sitting in silence and newfound warmth for a minute before Nicole voices her much-awaited thoughts.

"I-uh, thanks for checking up on me, Waves," she says with a shy smile. "I'm okay. Just a bit bruised. Nothing new," she shrugs, lifting up her Purgatory Police Department t-shirt to reveal scattered spots of blue and purple all along her sides. Waverly gasps under her breath and immediately scoots closer until her thigh is touching Nicole's and she carefully hangs one hand on her girlfriend's shoulder and places the other on her stomach. Nicole reacts to this immediately, and with every languid touch, she wonders how this sensitive and caring Waverly could become so cruel in a matter of seconds.

She and Waverly had just made love for the first time the other day. And it was undeniably the most intimate and loving experience that Nicole has ever had, but now she wonders if it was  _her_ Waverly that she had shared herself with. If it was  _her_  Waverly that had reacted to all of her gentle touches the way she had. If it was the Waverly that she's falling in love with, the same one that's currently sat in her living room trying not to let tears fall from her eyes as she looks over her.

Waverly suddenly pulls back, creating distance between her and the deputy.

"I don't know what to do, Nicole," she sniffles. Nicole sits there and waits, not sure if she should give her space or comfort her. "Everything's moving too fast again, except this time, there's missing chunks in my memory, not to mention missing lipstick and missing silverware a-and I don't know what's happening to me," she says, the tears finally spilling over. "And it  _kills_  me that we keep fighting."

"Hey... Waves, it's gonna be okay," Nicole assures her, moving so sit next to her and put a firm arm around her. Waverly leans her head on Nicole's shoulder, finding relief in the familiar and reassuring words of her supportive girlfriend.

"Now you listen to me, Waverly Earp," she begins, gently nudging Waverly's chin to get her to look at her. "The other day, I told you that I will be by your side, and that is a promise that I intend on keeping. Deputy's honor," she says with a salute.

"Deputy's honor, huh?" Waverly teases with a quiet voice, lifting her head from Nicole's shoulder to grin at her. "Well, now I know it's  _really_  serious, then," she tries to stifle a giggle.

"Okaaaay, okay, you get the point, Earp," Nicole replies, removing her arm from around Waverly to playfully punch her in the arm. There's the goofy and incredibly cheesy Waverly that I know.

"I know, I was just cheesin'," she shyly raises both her shoulders and flashes Nicole her signature smile before sighing contentedly. "I really do have the best baby in the world. Thank you, Nicole."

She leans forward and kisses Nicole's temple and the redhead grins and tries (but fails) to suppress the blush that threatens to appear on her face. Before Waverly can pull back, she smoothly turns her head, catching the cute and tiny brunette's lips, to Waverly's surprise.

"You're welcome, baby," she half-whispers.

Never breaking eye contact, Waverly tenderly cups both sides of Nicole's face, bringing them back together. They exchange sweet and meaningful kisses, pulling back every now and then to just stare back at each other, both of them absorbing the moment and finally feeling giddy and content after the past few days of playing Hot and Cold. It was ridiculous how squishy and excited either of them still felt after just glancing at the other. It turns out, the butterflies in their stomachs were still pretty active, no matter how upset they got with one other.

After quite a few minutes of kissing, Nicole's heart begins pounding even faster when she feels the hand that had previously been grabbing onto the bottom of her shirt begin to slowly inch upward. The skin-on-skin contact causes her body to immediately jolt in response. Nicole sucks in a breath and, picking up the pace, Waverly takes this opportunity to slide her tongue into the redhead's mouth, humming in approval and sprawling her fingers across Nicole's taut stomach.

"Baby, wait. The bruises," she says against Waverly's lips, wincing a little and trying to catch her breath when Waverly's hand accidentally comes across a sore spot on her ribcage.

"I'll be careful," she promises, gently climbing onto Nicole's lap and tangling her hands in the redhead's adorable freshly trimmed hair. Waverly captures her girlfriend's lips with her own, and they continue exchanging heated kisses, the bruises long forgotten. Nicole grips the back of Waverly's neck and pulls her even closer to her as she swipes her tongue against the younger Earp's bottom lip, requesting access. Waverly moans and snakes her hands even further up Nicole's t-shirt, one hand cupping her breast and the other accidentally grazing a tender spot.

"Baby, wait, it hurts," she hisses slightly, putting her hands on Waverly's arm.

"Oops, I'm so sorry!" Waverly says as she immediately raises her hands. "Jeez, I promise I'll be more careful this time, Officer," she says with a goofy smirk.

Nicole playfully rolls her eyes and grabs Waverly's hands, putting them around her neck before she lunges at Waverly's lips and they continue making out.

As it gets more heated, Nicole removes Waverly's cardigan before grabbing the bottom of her shirt and pulling it up over the younger Earp's head. Waverly grinds her hips against Nicole's, continuing her attack on her lips and trying to push Nicole down onto the couch, gripping her waist tightly in the process. Nicole tries to kiss back but the sharp pains in her side cause her to wince against Waverly's mouth. Waverly continues kissing her with vigor, pushing down on her bruised abdomen and letting her other hand roam underneath the waistband of her girlfriend's skimpy pajama shorts.

" _Baby_ ," Nicole cries out. No response.

Conflicted with feelings of pain and pleasure, Nicole allows her to continue, capturing her girlfriend's lips again. She moves her hands up and down Waverly's unclothed upper body as Waverly begins kissing a trail along her jawline, sucking on her neck as she continues pushing Nicole down. Nicole winces again but her eyes involuntarily roll back as she feels Waverly move her soaked panties aside and graze her clit. Her hips buck up on their own accord and she moans in satisfaction as Waverly begins to slide through her folds but the pain of Waverly's grip on her waist suddenly becomes too unbearable.

"Waverly,  _stop_."

Waverly comes back to reality when Nicole is pushing her away and clutching her side. She quickly removes herself from her girlfriend and sits up as Nicole does the same. Nicole notices a quick change of expression on Waverly's face, which, previously hard and full of lust, had now become soft and concerned.

"Oh my gosh, baby, are you okay? Baby, I'm so sorry." Waverly apologizes, her eyes wide as she leans back and carefully places her hands on Nicole's waist, checking to see if she is alright. She grabs the hem of Nicole's t-shirt and pulls it up slightly, revealing the blue and purple spots that she begins to lightly trace over with her fingers. Waverly's eyes start to gloss over when she notices the look of pain and confusion on her girlfriend's face and she starts panicking.

"I'm so sorry, Nicole, I don't know what got into me, I think maybe I-"

"Waverly. I-umm. I'm not feeling too well," Nicole cuts in. She slowly pushes her girlfriend's hands away and pulls her shirt back down to cover her stomach. "I'm sorry, I-I think you should go home."

Waverly pauses and sits there without movement, hesitantly looking at her girlfriend. When Nicole quickly averts her eyes, she pulls her shirt and cardigan back on and awkwardly gets up from the couch, hastily picking up her purse from the coffee table, pulling on her boots, and heading to the front door. As she crosses the threshold, Waverly looks back at her with a faint and apologetic smile, but her knit eyebrows are a telltale indication to Nicole that Waverly is just as worried and confused as she is.

_What's happening to my Waverly?_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Reviews are much appreciated. :)  
> Side note: Is anyone else completely shook after tonight's episode?? (2x05)  
> -Andy


End file.
